


Close Encounter

by spirkism



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s06e09 Clap Your Hands If You Believe, First Time, M/M, PWP, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirkism/pseuds/spirkism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You remember that time Dean ran away from some fairies and got told to hurry because the fourth kind of encounter is a butt thing? Well, what if Cas showed up and it really became a butt thing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Encounter

Dean was running. Running for his life. Or something like that. He didn't really know any more, that whole case was totally weird and fucked up. All he knew was that he was in this corn field, running like the Devil himself chased him. Well, that wasn't entirely true, he didn't run like that when he actually had to fight Lucifer. But aliens? Seriously? He really didn't like to meet those. No way, that couldn't be good. So while he was trying to get away from that weird light, he remembered the mobile phone in his hand and started yelling at his brother.

“U.F.O.! U.F.O.!”

“Wow. Dude, stop yelling, you're breaking up. I didn't catch that last part.”

How the fuck could his brother be so calm?! Right, no soul. Panting and more than slightly annoyed and well, a bit panicked, the older hunter continued.

“Close encounter! Close encounter!”

“Close encounter? What kind? First? Second?”, Sam wanted to know, still sounding definitely too relaxed for Dean.

“They're after me!” He had no time for this, they were getting closer!

“Third kind already? You better run man, I think the fourth kind is a butt thing.”

_Seriously?_

“Empathy, Sam! Empathy!”

The aliens came closer and closer and suddenly his not so useful brother was totally forgotten and all Dean could think about was not getting caught. He was pretty sure he dropped the phone but he couldn't care less at the moment because the light became intensely bright. But he was Dean Winchester and he wouldn't go down without a fight.

He drew his gun and started firing into the light, but that didn't seem to hurt it at all. _Shit!_ What was he supposed to do now? His magazine was empty, so he drew his knife as a last resort and started slashing the air in front of him, hoping he would get to his enemy. Or enemies. Hell, he didn't even know how many of those bastards there were! Obviously the aliens didn't like the knife that much because after a few seconds he felt it getting snatched from him. He didn't even have time to panic because after a few more moment he felt it used against him, tearing his shirt to shreds. Whew, that was close! The next time he probably wouldn't be this lucky, so he'd better – ouch! The fucker (or fuckers) really got to him this time, leaving a bloody cut along his chest. Holy shit!

What was he supposed to do now? Sam surely wouldn't come to help him! But maybe – he didn't even get to finish that thought, because suddenly Castiel stood in front of him, trying to shield the hunter from the enemy.

“Stay behind me, Dean!”

The Winchester opened his mouth to protest but didn't get far, because suddenly he was hitting the ground pretty hard (how did that even happen, fucking aliens!) and his vision went dark.

 

 

 ******

 

The first thing he felt was a hand gently cupping his face.  
“Dean? Dean? Can you hear me?”

So the hunter slowly opened his eyes and nearly jumped out of his skin upon seeing Castiel's face mere inches away from his own.

“Jesus, Cas!”

The angel however didn't retreat but showed a worried expression.

“Are you alright?”

“Sure, man, why wouldn't I be?”, Dean replied slightly annoyed. He was a big guy, he could take care of himself.

“You blacked out, Dean. The fairies hit you. Hard.”

“FAIRIES?” Aliens would have been weird enough but fairies? _Seriously_?

Cas started to explain but got interrupted by a painful noise coming from Dean's throat. The hunter had tried to prop himself up and noticed the still bleeding cut along his chest. Ow.

“Lay down again, Dean”, Castiel demanded and the hunter followed the order. Not that he had much choice with the angel pressing him down with his hand on Dean's shoulder. The Winchester shot a questioning look at the angel who just sighed.

“I am going to heal you.”

Oh. Okay. So Dean tried to get more or less comfortable on the hard ground, knowing that there would be no point in arguing. Also, Cas' hand on his naked flesh felt kind of good. _Wait, when did he lose his shirt completely?_ The warmth he got through that contact made him arch slightly into it, away from the cold ground and Castiel frowned, pressing him back.

“Hold still, Dean.”

Something was different about the angel. He was more demanding, wasn't he? But that wasn't everything. Something else was off... Then it got to him.

“Cas? Where's your coat?”

Another frown. “The fairies stole it.”

But Dean didn't really listen to him any more. The coat was missing. Cas was practically _naked_ without the coat. He looked weird only wearing the suit, but to the Winchester's surprise, not too bad. Actually quite the opposite.

He was used to the angel drowning in the too big coat, so the well fitted suit jacket was almost a bit of a shock. Trying to tear his gaze away from that, the hunter followed the outlines of Cas' body, suddenly staring at the angel's ass, which got nicely accentuated by the form-hugging slacks, especially so since Castiel was still crouching in front of Dean, slightly turned as he still talked about the fairies.

Dean always knew that Cas had kind of a rough beauty but that now... he must have hit his head pretty hard. But then again...

“Dean. Dean. Dean! Are you listening?”

Suddenly the hunter came back to himself and his supposed conversation with the angel.

“Er, yeah, sure.”

Castiel didn't look as if he believed him, but apparently decided to let it slide this time.

“Okay. Just let me heal you now, will you?”

Nodding his assent, the hunter lay back on the ground, Castiel swiftly following suit and again pressing his hand over the cut on Dean's chest. Sighing the Winchester closed his eyes and focused on the warmth that again spread from Castiel's fingers.

“Feels good”, he murmured not sure if the angel heard him, but not really caring anyway. Boy, that really did feel good! Better than good in fact. A small, almost unheard moan escaped his lips. Almost unheard.

“Dean. Does the healing cause you pain?”, a slightly worried voice asked and the tingling sensation stopped, taking the heat with it.

“No! Don't stop! Cas, please. Don't stop. Feels good.”

Frowning, Castiel put his hand down again, intent on finishing to heal the wound. Dean smiled at Cas and mumbled a quiet thank you. He really didn't want to admit it, but that healing thing felt amazing. How did he not notice this before? Dreadful of the soon to come end of it, he tried to think of a way to let it continue. Maybe if he asked Cas to heal his other (not really dramatic) wounds too? They were barely scratches from running through the field and a few bruises. But Castiel didn't seem to mind because he swiftly relocated his healing hand to those minor injuries.

A content sigh made its way past Dean's lips. He relaxed and let the sensations wash over him, while his mind wandered back to the angel who lost his coat. He really was kinda hot, wasn't he? He couldn't stop himself from wondering what might be under that suit now that he knew what was under the coat. Did Cas have muscles? Surely. He seemed sinewy underneath all his clothes – especially the now lost too big coat – but that surely had to be an illusion. If he could only see!

“Dean, what are you doing?”, the object of his thoughts timidly asked which caused the hunter to open his eyes, that seemed to have closed on their own accord sometime in between.

“Hm?”

“You are attempting to undress me, Dean. Why?”

“I... I...”, stammering and – although he would deny this to his dying day – blushing, Dean tried to think of something sensitive to say.

All his stuttering did though, was to bring Castiel's curiosity to the forefront, making him lean even more to Dean, bringing his one hand to the hunter's right cheek, carefully smoothing over the red spot there. So captured by this sight and feeling, the hunter couldn't think of what to do and found himself leaning also leaning towards the other.

“Cas”, he breathed, almost involuntarily brushing their lips together.

For one moment Dean was too shocked by his actions to do anything else but feel – almost from a slightly detached point of view – his own mouth repeating the action, this time a tiny bit firmer. Cas lips were warm and dry, but also firm, downright kissable. A tiny wanton noise escaped Dean's lips before he pressed them against Cas' again, now not letting go after merely a few milliseconds. The sharp intake of breath alerted him to Cas' frame of mind and startled he opened his eyes.

“Cas. I...”, he whispered, trailing of.

“Dean”, came the answer, the angel's voice sounding somewhat rough.

For a moment all they did was stare at each other before somehow they found their lips crushed together again, not being able to tell who moved first. This time the smashing of their lips turned into a real kiss, both of them softly moaning into each other's mouth. Taking advantage of the angel's now open lips, Dean slid his tongue past them, determinedly coaxing Cas to respond in kind. Whilst the kiss grew more and more passionate, Dean grabbed a handful of Cas' hair to pull the angel onto himself, still lying on the ground, all the while trying to get rid of the very nice and at the same time offending jacket. Castiel seemed to get the message and quickly got rid of the dark piece of clothing.

Already half hard Dean swiftly set to work on the buttons of Cas' white shirt while savouring the way it stretched over the other's well-toned torso. Meanwhile Cas let his hands roam over Dean's body, softly kneading the flesh and stroking his skin. Just as Dean finished unbuttoning the shirt, he felt a sharp twist in his left nipple that made him arch against Cas, looking for more of that deliciously sweet pain.

“Cas”, he panted, wrenching away from the other's lips. “What...”

“I observed humanity for a long while, Dean. I was bound to learn many things.”

And with that he took advantage of his now free mouth, giving the still tingling nipple an experimental lick, before carefully nibbling at the pink flesh. This time Dean couldn't prevent a load moan escaping from his throat and frankly, he didn't even want to. What would be the point? Rapidly coming to full hardness, he sank his hands in Cas' dark hair again, tugging him up, so he could kiss him once more, now revelling in the wonderful way his naked chest was pressed against Cas'. Grinding up his hips he felt a a matching arousal pressing into his own.

Suddenly all his still lingering insecurities fell away and with deft fingers he set to work open both their flies, afterwards awkwardly wriggling out of his jeans, noticing that Cas did the same. Now both only dressed in their pants, they crushed their hips together again, both gasping at the new friction it caused. Slowly rocking together, panting into each other's mouth, Dean pressed his hands into Castiel's ass, squeezing and earning another moan. The friction of another hard dick sliding against his own was almost too much so with great effort, he halted his movements to look into Cas' eyes.

“What do you think, let's lose the pants too?”

His breathing was ragged but Cas still understood and with a nod made to work on the issue, removing the remaining garments in an instant. Now naked at last, Dean glanced down at the other's body, inhaling sharply as he was finally able to actually see what was between the angel's legs. Jutting out welcoming, the thick shaft was already leaking precum, a sight that made the hunter lick his lips which did not go by unnoticed by Castiel who immediately resumed kissing Dean with fervour and started rocking against him once more. Without the hindrance of the remaining clothing the feeling intensified and Dean couldn't help but make wanton sounds that sounded suspiciously like a mantra consisting of the angel's name.

“Please, more”, fell from his lips at last.

He knew they had to stop immediately or it would be over way too soon.

“I want more. Please. Inside me.”

There wasn't much thought left for coherent sentences let alone thoughts but luckily the angel really did pick some things up during his time observing humanity because almost instantly Dean could feel a wet finger slowly circulating his entrance, begging to be let in.

“Yes, yes... do it”, was all the hunter managed and soon felt the slight burn that accompanied the digit carefully slipping inside, stretching him.

The minor hurt was soon forgotten though when Castiel brushed his prostate and made Dean cry out in pleasure, pressing himself into the angel's hand, begging for more. Quickly obeying, Cas added another finger, carefully as to not hurt his hunter, now beginning to scissoring him, making him wider so they would finally be able to join. At this point, Dean was writhing underneath the angel, making incoherent sounds and spreading his legs wider to make more room for Castiel who now repeatedly brushed his fingers against Dean's prostate and therefore sending spikes of pleasure through the hunter. Panting harshly, the Winchester searched for leverage, scratching Castiel's back, pressing him further into himself and still begging for more until it finally became too much, beads of sweat all over his body, making it slick.

“Cas, stop! Want you inside me. Now. Please!”

And Castiel, the angel of the lord who was used to obey commands, did what he always did and followed lead.

“Yes, Dean”, he answered in a husky voice, looking down at the hunter sprawled out openly underneath him.

Carefully lining himself up at Dean's entrance he slipped inside, inch after inch, obviously using some of his healing power to lessen the burn. Arching against the angel's touch, Dean groaned when he got suddenly filled and felt the warmth accompanying Castiel's powers. Contracting his inner walls around Cas' dick, he hooked his legs around the angel's upper body, pushing him inside faster, not wanting to wait any longer. When he was finally sheathed completely and Dean had adjusted to the fullness, revelling in its feeling, he looked up at Cas, tucking him down for a hard, wet kiss before murmuring against his lips, “Move, please.”

And so the angel did, slowly pulling out and rocking forward again, Dean's sweat and precum slicking both their bodies and making them glide easier over one another. They set a steady rhythm, Cas pounding into Dean who kept mumbling nonsense mixed with the angel's name and a few words of begging before they started kissing again, the hunter's hands fisted into Castiel's soft black hair for leverage.

After a while Dean started panting so hard it became difficult to continue kissing, so Castiel started nibbling and licking at Dean's throat instead, eliciting all kinds of delicious noises.

“Faster, Cas”, the hunter urged and pushed the angel with his legs, feeling the heat pooling in his lower half that meant he was coming close.

His balls tightened and with a last few thrusts from Cas, he was finally coming, releasing his cum all between them in hard, fast spurts. The tightening of his walls and his cry of pleasure served to push Cas over the edge too, emptying himself into the now over-sensitive Dean who nearly came a second time when he felt the hot liquid being released into himself.

 

After orgasming Cas collapsed on top of Dean, carefully slipping out his now soft dick, throwing a leg over Dean's.

It took a while for both of them to calm down and get their breath under control but after a while, Dean started shivering in the cold. After all they were still outside at night and the heat of sex could only provide warmth for so long. Shyly glancing at each other, not yet really knowing what to make all of this, they both got up slowly, searching for their clothes and dressing again. They would have to talk about this but not now, at this moment there were more pressing matters – like those fucking fairies.

Looking at each other one last time they nodded and smiled, silently reassuring themselves that they will be alright, before Cas put a steady hand on Dean's shoulder, mojo-ing them back to the hotel room.

 

 

****** 

 

Upon their arrival, Sam merely glanced up, welcoming Cas and got back to his research.

Now awkwardly staring at the angel, Dean didn't know what to do or say, but he also didn't have to as Sam apparently just recalled what had happened before and looked at Dean more closely now.

“Hey, dude, how did you even escape?”

“Well... Cas helped”, the older hunter shrugged with a sheepish smile, sitting down on the chair next to his brother, wincing slightly at the pain – apparently there was only so much angel mojo could do. Or maybe Cas thought it would be a good reminder.

However, Sam did notice and after a few seconds of looking back and forth between his brother and the angel a grin slowly spread over his face.

“So... it was a butt thing after all?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was my first fanfiction ever (only written original stuff so far - and never really published anything), so I hope you enjoyed it! :)  
> Also first time writing proper smut and boy that was harder than expected. It got longer and shorter than I would have liked to at the same time but whatever...  
> Telling me what you think would be greatly appreciated *hint hint*  
> I'm not a native speaker and this hasn't been beta'd so all mistakes are my own!
> 
> And a note concerning the content of this work:  
> Since Cas is an angel of the lord, he's totally clean and anything Dean could give him wouldn't harm him in any way and also his awesome angelic powers are better than any lube any day.  
> But please, guys, always be safe and use a condom and don't forget the lube!


End file.
